


Evening Coffee Date

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hazawa Coffee, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Are Hard, theyre soft and i love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Himari arrives at Hazawa Coffee just like usual. Much to Tsugumi's surprise, the evening turns out to be quite unusual.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Evening Coffee Date

The clock hit 10:00pm at Hazawa Coffee when Himari stepped into the store as she frequently did.

“Hey Himari-chan! Feel free to take a seat!”. Tsugumi greeted Himari politely as she beckoned her towards an empty seat. The café wasn’t closing for another half an hour, and Tsugumi usually remained at the front of house to greet any customers. Though Himari was usually the only customer at this time. Other than the two girls, the front of house was completely empty.

“Tsugu~! It’s so good to see you again! How was your shift?” questioned the pink haired girl as she took her seat.

“Quite quiet to be honest, so not too stressful. What can I get you?” Tsugumi said pleasantly, whipping out a notepad and pen.

“Can I have a latte and, hmm…” Himari’s verdant green eyes pondered the pleasant view of the café, as she decided on the most important part of the order. “Do you still have any lemon cake?”

“I’m pretty sure we do. I’ll get that ready for you.” Tsugumi said, bowing gently and smiling as she walked backwards to start on her order.

“Thank yo- TSUGU WATCH OUT FOR THE TABLE!!”

Tsugumi felt the edge of a table prod her from behind, causing her to lose balance and fall over. Nothing seemed to hurt, but she was rather shaken. Himari was stood up from her chair, her face wracked with concern.

“Oh my god, Tsugu are you ok?” Himari rushed over to where Tsugumi had fallen over and offered a hand in helping her to her feet. Himari’s hand was rather strange to behold and erm, hold; the palm was nice and soft, but the fingertips were calloused and firm from frequently playing the bass. It was strange, but it felt good.

“Don’t worry Himari-chan. I think I just spooked myself if anything.” Tsugumi reassured, not wanting Himari to worry about her. That’s not what Himari came here for! She came here to vent and stuff herself with cake.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Tsugumi turned to see her mother fast-walking towards her.

“Are you alright Tsugumi?”

“I’m fine Mom, I just scared myself. I should have been looking where I was going.”

“Why don’t you sit down and let me handle Himari’s order?” After suggesting this a lightbulb seemed to flash in her head and her face widened into a sly smile. “Why don’t you sit with Himari?”

“I-I couldn’t Mom. What if other customers come in?”

“I’ll handle them. Why don’t you take a seat?” Tsugumi’s mother insisted, beckoning Tsugumi to a chair opposite Himari. “What could you like to order?”

“I’ll just have a latte” Tsugumi said with a defeated tone. Despite her best intentions there was no going against her mother’s word.

She turned from watching her mother go into the back to face a starry eyed and very excited Himari.

“This is so exciting Tsugu~! It’s like an evening coffee date!”

D-date? With H-Himari?

Tsugumi felt her heart rate start to quicken.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Tsugumi’s mother arrived with the two lattes and a several slices of lemon cake.

Wait, several slices?

“Mom, are you sure that’s not too much cake?” Her mother looked down at the cake and slapped her hand against her head.

“Oh gods, it is! It looks like the two of you will have to share!” she remarked cheekily. “Enjoy yourselves.”

And with that her mother speed-walked behind the counter, leaving the two girls alone. The pair took a first sip from their lattes before saying anything else, testing the temperature and sampling their coffee. Tsugumi’s coffee was the perfect temperature and she hoped Himari’s was the same.

“This coffee is so good! Have you ever eaten here like this?”

“I don’t think so, at least not since I started helping out here.” Himari gasped before reaching for a slice of cake.

“Argh! You’re really missing out Tsugu~! The coffee is delicious, and the cakes are scrumptious! I can especially vouch for the customer service!”. After that declaration, Himari started stuffing herself with cake while Tsugumi watched on.

“Customer service? What do you mean?” Tsugumi questioned. Upon hearing this, Himari’s chewing intensified so she could reply without her mouth full of cake. It was quite funny to watch this incredibly cute girl furiously chomp though cake as not to appear rude.

Wait? Incredibly cute? Tsugumi was finding it hard to keep these thoughts away.

“The people working here! The people here are so pleasant and kind, and everything is delivered so quickly!” Himari’s smile seem to widen as she leaned in closer to Tsugumi. “There’s one helper I really admire, she’s got rich, deep brown eyes and hair and she’s so pleasant and kind and-“

“Himari-chan!” Tsugumi shouted, clapping her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment. She hoped that did something to obscure the blush forming over her face, though judging by Himari’s laughter shortly after she didn’t have her hopes up.

“I am serious though! You work so hard at this cake, and you don’t even get to eat here like I do! There’s got to be something wrong with that!”

“I mean, I live here, isn’t that enough?” Tsugumi countered, having recovered her composure.

“That can’t be enough Tsugu~! You gotta rise up! Fight for your rights!” Himari declared loudly as she stood up and pumped her fist into the air.

“Himari-chan… You realise that its up to my parents whether you pay for your food here or not, right?” Himari returned to her seat, looking a bit dejected.

“I’m not saying they’re ripping you off or anything, I love your parents!” Himari said desperately. She seemed to stall after this, searching for her words. “I just feel bad that you never get to sit here and enjoy it like this.” Himari’s voice had become more strained, and her green eyes turned down towards the table.

“I really enjoyed doing this with you, and I would just, love to do it again?”

Tsugumi felt her eyes widen and her heart flutter. She enjoyed this date? She wasn’t a burden?

Tsugumi looked down towards the table just like Himari had done.

“I’ve loved doing this too. I would love to do this another time.”

Himari’s face instantly lit up, illuminating her clear eyes.

“Tsugu~!!! I’m so happy! God I think I might cry!” Himari wailed, moving her hands to wipe her eyes. Tsugumi instinctively moved around to her to comfort her, pulling her into a hug.

Tsugumi felt a blush return to her cheeks when Himari wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her head into her neck. She was so cute.

She couldn’t stop these thoughts.

The two remained there for some time until Tsugumi noticed the time. She immediately wished she hadn’t.

“Himari, its almost midnight!” Himari jolted up with a start, the tears having stopped falling.

“Oh my god my parents are gonna kill me! I gotta go!” Himari moved hastily to leave the café before stopping suddenly. “Hold on, do I need to pay?”

“Don’t worry about it! Have a safe journey home!” said a voice from behind the counter.

“Ok! Thank you!” Himari thanked her mother loudly before moving to the door. Tsugumi followed her to see her out.

“Thank you for coming Himari-chan!” Tsugumi said graciously.

“No thank you Tsugu~! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Himari turned to leave before Tsugumi found herself stopping her.

“Himari-chan, could you look at me?” Himari turned around, looking slightly confused but happy to oblige. The soft lighting of the café went perfect with her verdant eyes and her perfect face and-

She couldn’t stop these thoughts. She couldn’t hold back any longer.

Tsugumi moved to meet Himari face-to-face before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She regretted it immediately afterwards, covering her hands with her face and blushing furiously, moving back one step.

“Himari-chan I’m sorry! I just couldn’t-“

Tsugumi was in the midst of speaking when Himari grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a longer kiss. She felt confused at first, but gradually melted into it.

She couldn’t believe it.

“I’m sorry Himari-chan I-“

“Do you love me Tsugu~?”

Tsugumi turned to face Himari. Her face wasn’t stone cold or showing signs of offence. It was warm and caring, with tears forming in her eyes for the second time that night.

Tsugumi gave her answer without hesitation.

“I do.”

Himari stopped for a second, as if to process what was happening, before she moved to wipe her tears. Her face then widened into a radiant smile, glowing from the soft light of the café.

Gods, Tsugumi would never forget that smile for the rest of her life.

“I do too Tsugu~! I love you!” Himari declared, pulling Tsugumi into a hug. Tsugumi replied by wrapping her arms around Himari, leaving the two in a close embrace.

“I love you too, Himari-chan.”

The nighttime air was cold and bitter, but Himari’s embrace was warm and comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally checked the prompt for the 6th day of the rarepair week, saw Coffee Shop AU and immediately thought HAZAWA COFFEE. HIMARI AND TSUGUMI. SOFT TIMES. An hour and a half later, here we are. The sporadic and quick writing process of this probably reflects in the story, and for that I apologise.
> 
> I've just checked the prompts again and got a sense of dread. Are Coffee Shop AU's usually about this kind of stuff? Do both characters need to work at or own a coffee shop? I'm really hoping I didn't mess up the requirements! 
> 
> This is my first work for Bandori! I don't have much experience writing these kinds of works, so I appreciate any and all feedback!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a good day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
